I love you always forever
by Gothic Shadow Queen
Summary: This is a little something I thought up. PLEASE R&R. I will write more if you want me to!!!!
1. Prologue

I look at him from afar. Waiting. Hoping. Wishing. Praying. Day after day. Looking, loving, smiling, pretending it `s nothing. But that's not true. I murmur, "This sucks." He looks at me "What sucks?" His blue eyes raging with questions. "Life," with that simple word I walk off. The next day is going to be another day of waiting, hoping, wishing, praying, looking, smiling, loving, pretending it `s nothing. Yet in this life, this sucky life, a seed of friendship has been planted. A seed that will one day grow strong, true, and healthy. With those simple words, those beautiful words "What sucks?" and with my reply "Life.". Still I stare from a far at this boy.  
  
That beautiful boy. Why must I be me? Why can't he notice? Why can't I be someone? All those thoughts are running through my head. Those eyes stare back at me. As I walk. I smile. "My dear blue eyed boy, if you only knew." I murmur as I disappear into the distance. When that faithful day comes, that loving day. I will wait. Patiently, lovingly, and happily. "Oh my boy, Oh my dear boy, I can only tell you through my eyes. My feelings. For words may scare you away. For they may push you away. Farther then now. Then again how can you go? I need you." Maybe I need help. I may be a little obsessed with my feelings. But that's as healthy as can be for me. As healthy as I know it to by. I don't know who can help. Who can rid you of your heart, your love, your happiness? Besides you... Just remember me dear boy. You have something. Something no one else has. You have me. If you need me I am here. Just an IM or phone call away. I am here. I promise. Even after you put me down. I will be there for you. Always. Forever. I love you always forever. Never again will I hate. You. Me. We are different from the rest of the world. There has never been someone like you in my life. You want to know something. I use to hate you. That hate is gone. That strong feeling. Hate. Is gone. Replaced by the feeling that holds the world in my hand. Love. Love such a strong simple word. Love. The one word that can create a world and destroy it. Kill it off. Therefore we are strong. Or at least I am. I am not sure about you. You are your own person. I am mine. I am drawn to you though. With a love that is strong. A love that is powerful. My love. My heart. My life. I may sound seroise because I am. I am not laughing. I am smiling. With a loving smile not a joking smiles. You may not believe but I dont care. Or do me. I fall asleep wondering what you feel for me. Why am I scared to tell you? Why? Why me? Why you? Why this life? Why this body? Why this place? Why your beautiful blue eyes to be engulfed in? Why my blue eyes to be staring back into? Why don't you tell me? Who would expect? Why don't I relies when I flirt with you? Why don't you seem to care? Maybe you don't like me one bit. Maybe I am just lost in the world of love. Why your beautiful hair to run my long fingers through? As I sleep I dream of you and me. I can't believe it. I never dream. I never think about dreaming.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
THE DREAM~!~!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
I walk up to you. "Hello." I say. You look at me. I smile. It is cold. You are bundled up. You look so safe. So happy. You look away. I lean in and kiss you. You tense up. Then you relax and enjoy the moment. You kiss back. We break apart. I look at you. You smile. You lean in again. Our lips touch. I shiver. You pull me close. I feel your soft lips. This kiss. So special. So loving. Our kiss. It starts to get more passionate then. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
THE END OF THE DREAM~! ~!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
The alarm clock. I hate it. Damn it all to hell. I hit the snooze. Today will be the same as yesterday. Hmmm. I look out my window. I see you standing there. Yep, defiantly the same thing as yesterday. I trip and fly down the stairs. Ok so not the EXACT same.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
THE END  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Please R&R. I will write more if you want me to. Please tell me what's wrong with it. THANKS: Victoria DeRoy 


	2. What do you do when hell is handed to yo...

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. *SNIFF* CALL THE ARMY, CALL THE JEDI, NO…. CALL MY MOMMY!!!!!

Chapter 1. When hell is handed to you what do you do?

Deseray Fate DeLore sat at her desk grading paper. 'I hate my life.' she thought angrily. 

"Mistress DeLore, Madam Heritage wants to talk to you." A young girl with amber waves of hair said in a small, week voice. 

"Tell Madam I will be there as soon as I am finished." The young girl bowed and was closed the door behind her. 'Great, now I am going to lose my job.' Deseray got up and put the stack of graded papers in their box and walked down the hall to Madam Heritage's office. Deseray took a deep breath and knocked sharply on the door. 

"Madam it's me Deseray." She heard a *_creek_* from the old chair Madam Heritage sat in. 

"Dear, come in please." Madam Heritage said. 'I hate the woman's calm voice. She loves to make me nervous. **_WHY_** ME?" 

"Madam, young Florence sent for me to come here to discuss something. What is it you wish to discuss?" Deseray asked fidgeting uncomfortably with her ring.

"I don't think you are able to… how should I put this… show… your true talent as a teacher here. My uncle said he needed a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Deseray I want you to go there and take that job." Deseray stared at her in disbelief. 'She is just trying to get back at me for all those times I tried to blow her up.' Deseray thought coldly.

"BUT MADAME…" "No buts, you are taking that job." Deseray shook in rage. "FINE. CAROL. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN. YOU JUST DON'T WANT ME HERE. THIS IS ABOUT CHARLIE. **_YOU JEALOUS, BITCHY, OLD COW_**!" Carol stared in disbelief at her old friend.

"Destiny, calm down." Carol said. Her eyes wide.

"NO, I AM OUT OF HERE." Deseray roared. She stormed out of the office. She went to her **_old _**room and packed up her stuff. She changed into her normal **_street_** clothes. She wore a black top that was basically a bunch of strings sowed to two pieces of cloth to cover her breasts. Also she wore black jean that were two sizes too big and were covered in silver chains. She had black eye liner on with a shade of deep, dark, red. Her hair was up in a tight bun that had random pieces of hair sticking out to surround it. Deseray's blue highlights framed her face making it glow. Her suite case was filled. 'Great I forgot to find out were I am going.' ***_nock_*** Deseray lifted her head and opened the door. 

"Tyler… what the hell are you doing here?" Tyler was a short thin girl that had a bad attitude. She dressed like a guy, talked like a guy, acted like a guy, and smelled like on too. 

"Carol told me about your out burst." Tyler started to laugh uncontrollably. 

"You told her she was cow???" Tyler asked while trying to breath. 

"No, I did not." Deseray smile. "I called her a _jealous_, _bitchy_, **_old_** cow." With that the both cracked up and fell on the floor.

**__**

"So ya told her about her true colors." Tyler asked.

**__**

"Yes I did. Now Tyler do you know were I'm going?" Deseray asked getting up and looking serious. (A/N: THAT WASN'T A JOKE PEOPLE!) 

"Yeah that's why I am here." Tyler reached into her pocket and took out a piece of paper.

"Here." She said. Deseray grabbed it and looked at it. Her face paled.

"I AM GOING TO FUCKING LONDON, TO TEACH BRATS THAT TALK FUNNY!" Deseray looked at Tyler.

"Talk to ya later Tyler. I am off to hell." Deseray grabbed her bag and walked out of the school. 'Good bye school, hello hell.'

A/N: PLEASE R&R!!! PLEASE!!!!


	3. Love upsets me Hate is killing me AND LI...

  
Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING… well maybe I do… Deseray that about it.  
  
  
Chapter 2: Love upsets me. Hate is killing me. AND LIFE SUCKS.  
  
Deseray looked at the old school and started to cry. She missed Salem. She walked up the stone path to the building. She saw two young men about her age look at her. One with Black hair and beautiful brown eyes, saw her looking at him and started to smile. She turned and kept walking. The young man got up and started to walk to her. She quickened her pace.   
"Hello, I am Sirius Black and that is James Potter." He said when he caught up to her. Deseray bowed her head.  
"I am Deseray Fate DeLore, I will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." She said. Her blond hair waving behind her.   
"What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Sirius stated. Deseray blushed and started to walk away from him. 'That little… OMG I AM GOING TO BE TEACHING HIM. Wait, Sirius Black. THAT'S KYLE'S BROTHER.' Deseray turned to Sirius.

"Mr. Black please tell you brother Kyle that I said Hello and wish to meet him for dinner Sunday night." Sirius turned red and looked at James. James started to laugh at the look Sirius gave him.

"Oh and Mr. Potter please do tell Greg that I am very flattered that he wanted to marry me but I have a life and I need to think about other things. Oh and also tell him that I am only 19 and don't want a child." James's face went pale. Deseray's deep red lips formed a sly smirk and she walked off. She kept walking on the stone path when she came across another group of boys. Two walked up to her. Deseray kept her head high as she looked at them.

"I am Serverus Snape. This is Lucius Malfoy. And you are?" A tall guy with black hair that looked like it was made out of oil, grease, and coal asked Deseray. 

"I am your worst nightmare. I am Deseray Fate DeLore. I know both of your mothers. I know what you do. Who you are. What you did last summer. And that you hate them." She said while pointing to Sirius and James. Deseray smiled at her own joke and walked away. 

"DESERAY!" Deseray turned and saw Lexy running at her with Rianne and Marriea. 

"Hey." Deseray said while looking at them. 'So maybe this wont be such a drag.' 


End file.
